Why should I?
by Delectable Desires
Summary: When Kagome finds Inuyasha has betrayed her yet again, she heads back to her normal life and intends to live it the way it was. Can Inuyasha win her back or will he have to watch her live her life with other guys? Will Kagome let him come back?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha chased after the young Japanese girl, his ears laid back in guilt.

"Sit!" She shouted, and he immediately went for trounce through the mud. She was already next to the well by the time the spell wore off.

"Hey, wait a minute, would you?" Inuyasha pleaded, trying his best to get in front of her. She simply picked up her chin and kept walking. He sighed as she threw her yellow bookbag into the well. Then, she turned curtly.

"Wait? What should I wait for, Inuyasha? I saw you with her. She doesn't have to wait. You are on her beck and call. And I am only your backup!" She shouted, then shoved herself into the wall. Inuyasha sighed and let her go. He would go see her when they had calmed down. In the meanwhile...

"Inuyasha, I hate you! You made Kagome leave!" Shippo shouted, causing all the villagers to stop and stare.

"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, relaxing under a tree in the shade as Inuyasha paced and Shippo tried to kick him as he trod by.

"I...uh...well, I couldn't help myself, okay?" Inuyasha blurted in a frustrated tone. What would he do? He couldn't go ask Kagome to come back because he loved her (the real reason that he wanted her back), but at the same time, using the old excuse of a "jewel detector" would only enfuriate her. He moaned and fell next to Miroku, his chest meeting with Shippo's foot.

"Take that!" Shippo ordered in triumph, watching eagerly as Inuyasha grabbed his chest. Then, the young kit retreated to the safe arms of Kaede before Inuyasha could inflict any harmful injuries.

"Why you little maggot! I'll get you!" Inuyasha shook his fist only to receive a funny face from Shippo, tongue hanging and all.

Inuyasha vanished into a tree after that, recollecting his bearings and thoughts. He didn't come back the village until nightfall. He and the rest of the group ate silently, then went to bed without another word said.

Kagome awoke the next morning in a cheerful mood. She would go back to school today and stay there. Maybe she could finally get a full week of school in. She found her uniform and put it on, wondering when the last time it had been dry cleaned was. Then, she went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She decided to go for flashy and curled her hair in thick, smooth, black ringlets. She wore some dangling earrings and put on her makeup, darkening her face into a romantic's look.

She grinned, then grabbed her smaller, red backpack and ran for the door, shouting her family a goodbye as she went. She kept running until she got down all the stairs, smiling at everyone on the sidewalk. She hummed a tune and walked down the sidewalk, one foot at a time.

She was nearly at school when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" He shouted, running up beside her. She smiled warmly.

"Hi, Hojo. How are you?" She asked, realizing how football had really helped his look. He was leaner now, and had as much muscle as Inuyasha. She was impressed.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's you we should be worrying about. Are you better?" He asked, not pointing out an illness in particular. Kagome nodded and smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, I should be able to go to school all week." Hojo's eyes perked up.

"Really? Hey, would you mind if I walked you to school?" He asked nervously, and Kagome had to hold back a laugh.

"That would be nice. Thank you." And so they walked together, but not too close, until they reached the school, where Kagome was bombarded by her friends and all of their odd and embarrassing questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked, knowing however, that he would not receive an answer. She could be gone for a week, maybe even longer. He sighed in frustration. Why were women so damn sensitive? He jumped from his hiding place in the Forest of Inuyasha and walked toward the village, hoping Sango could enlighten him.

"Kagome! I saw you and Hojo today, how cute!" Yuri hissed from her desk in their third period geometry (I think it's time she advanced from algebra). Kagome instinctively blushed but didn't understand why. She had nothing to hide. It's not like they were going out or anything. She sighed and tried to listen to the droning of Mr. Kyoan.

She felt almost joyed when the bell rang and they were able to shuffle out. Next was lunch, and she was starving. It seemed as if in the Feudal Era they had Ramon every two hours. She smiled at every one of her friends, it seemed that here she had a million. And none of them were going to try to hurt her. She cringed at the thought of Inuyasha, then opened her locker.

She was about to close her lockers when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She got a knot in her stomach. She was about to shout sit, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a school uniform.

"Hojo," She breathed in relief. She turned and he only smiled.

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" He asked hopefully, his eyes unable to mask it. She smiled at his attempt.

"Sure." He grinned fiercely as he took her hand and led her to the cafeteria. Only when they arrived did she notice the not-so-friendly looks she was getting from other girls. Hojo only grinned. Kagome sighed, not ready for this drama about to arise. She rubbed her face with her hand.

"It's gonna be a very long day." She whispered to herself, then grabbed a tray and let the lunch lady slop on whatever was to be considered today's meal. She wondered what Inuyasha would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start, thank you to all my reviewers! I feel so loved! Lol. But this is one of my first trial fics, so I am bound to make mistakes! I realize that chapter 2 was VERY HORRIBLY short, and I apologize. Thank you so much for giving me your input and I will try my hardest to keep you entertained!

-Rae-

Kagome seemed to notice every time Hojo inched near her at the lunch table. She wished that she could find her friends and ditch him for them. But she knew they were probably at Wacdonalds (that's what they call it, right?) And gossiping about her. She sighed hopelessly.

"What's wrong?" Hojo asked, his brow furrowed in a deep concern. She smiled weakly and unconvincingly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how nice it was to be back at school again." Hojo smiled as a response.

"I know. I missed you." She saw the pink color spread over his cheeks. She was humbled by his flattery and she realized how different his was than Inuyasha. Hojo wasn't like him at all because of one single trait: Hojo cared about her.

"Damn it! Get out of my way!" Inuyasha barked in an exceedingly annoyed tone. He shoved the wolf away from him.

"What have you done with her, Inuyasha? Where is she? You better not have hurt her or I'll . . . " Koga took his usual defensive stance, waiting for the Tetsiga to fly towards him. He was surprised when Inuyasha only slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I didn't hurt her. Or at least physically I didn't. I'm afraid that...that she might not come back." Inuyasha's ears flickered. Why was he telling this wolf his troubles? He shook off his sorrow and turned back around swiftly. Koga had let his guard down and was almost worried by Inuyasha's story.

"Now go away mutt! She's safe, okay? I would never hurt her on purpose." Inuyasha ran off before he could hear Koga's reply, running back to the safety of his forest. He meant to be there when Kagome came back. He had to be.

Kagome went through the rest of the day in a trance. She was immune to her surroundings, hearing neither the whispers about her in the halls nor Hojo calling after her as she walked away from the school at a rushed pace. She was only focusing on getting home. She wanted to get home to her safe place, where she didn't have eyes that judged her, only the safe and reassuring arms of her family.

As she finally reached the long steps up to the shrine she called a home, she sighed and began the climb. When she reached the top, she saw the beautiful tree, its pastel pink buds falling from it elegantly in the breeze. Kagome smiled as one fell into her hands. She threw it back up and watched as it soared on the wind, watching until it disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the streets.

Kagome sat on her front steps and thought, letting the current rustle her hair. She knew the girls at school were jealous. She didn't want to be hated. How could she possibly refuse Hojo, though? He was charming and handsome, not to mention kind. He was the man she needed in her life right now, and Kagome knew it. She let out the last sigh she would sigh today ( you got all that? Lol )and let her face fall into her hands, succumbing to her emotions.

Kagome sat on her steps until the roar of the engine of a car alerted her. Her mother stepped out and waved at the coworker who had driven her home and turned to face Kagome. She gasped in surprise as she saw her.

"Kagome, darling, what are you doing out here?" Her mother laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Only then did Kagome realize how tense she was.

"Oh, nothing." She said and then stood. The young girl picked up her bookbag and carried it up to her room. She threw it on her bed and sat at her desk, gazing at the glowing shards of the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha stared intently at the setting sun. She really was mad, he decided. Well, he knew she was mad, of course, but not _this_ mad. He felt another pinch of guilt and tried to vanish it away as he stared at the glowing red orb. He stayed until the last sliver fell over the horizon, then tore himself away, deciding to go back to the group. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Miroku!" Sango roared, slapping him extremely hard. Inuyasha could hear it from at least four hundred feet away. He saw the scrap of flesh they called a monk fall to the ground and moan. Inuyasha kept approaching, engulfed in the scene. Sango crossed her arms triumphantly and walk away, back to the campfire where Kirara and Shippo sat.

Shippo looked rather depressed, as Inuyasha would've expected. He was gloomy whenever Kagome was gone. The young kit sat on Kagome's sleeping bag and stroked the two-tailed demon, watching the dancing flames of the fire. Inuyasha felt empathy towards the young demon. He had also lost his mother at a young age. And now, he had almost lost Kagome too . . . Inuyasha sighed. It would be a long night.

"Kagome, darling, breakfast is ready!" A familiar voice cried. Kagome moaned softly and sat up. She was at her desk, still holding the vial which contained the shards. _Breakfast?_ Kagome thought, _it should be dinner time! Unless . . . _She glanced over at her clock. 7:37. She gasped and jumped up, rushing to make to school on time. She prayed that she wouldn't be late for the (what-seemed) twentieth time this semester.

Kagome opted for the subway, hoping it would be a faster means of transportation. She jumped out, shoving herself through the crowd of people and ran, letting her instincts tell her which way to go. She ran, letting her strides grow long, bouncing against the pavement. It almost reminded her of... Kagome shook her head. _No! I will not think of Inuyasha. Not now, at least, _she told herself, convincing herself that her guidance would make it true.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome arrived to school a minute before the bell rang. She didn't even bother to stop at her locker, instead still sprinting for her class. As she flew by, some people smirked and laughed, others smiled and waved. Kagome didn't notice. She slumped into her chair, her friends staring at her in wonder, as she sighed as the bell rang.

Kagome was happy to be in Legends of History, she knew she would ace this class. She just hoped that _he_ wouldn't arise in subject. Kagome flipped open her book, realizing how loud her breathing was in a silent room. She tried her best to quiet it.

"Miss, uh, Kagome?" The teacher asked, noticing she was not paying full attention if any attention at all.

"Who was the bearer of the Shikon Jewel after the supposed fight with Naraku, do you suppose?" Kagome didn't know of course. This hadn't happened yet. But, what the heck, she decided, I'll give it a shot.

"Well, sir, it could've been Inuyasha, the dog hanyou that desired the jewel's powers. Or it could've been the high priestess Kikyo, who wanted the powers to revive her soul from me- I mean her reincarnation." Kagome felt the brow of her forehead began to sweat.

"Well, that could've been. Very good. But there was one more I am surprised you have forgotten, Miss Kagome. I should've thought you would've been named after her." Kagome raised an eyebrow. Who? (Yes, you all know who, but get over it)

"Anyone else know?" The teacher asked, lifting his gaze to search the class. One student raised their hand. The teacher nodded and he spoke.

"The legendary immortal Kagome. She was said to have unmatchable beauty and was a champion archer." Kagome lurched forward, searching her book for such a thing. _Man_, she thought, _did they screw that story up. I'm not immortal, I'm pretty sure Kikyo's prettier than me, and I suck, I mean suck at archery. _She found the page and gasped, looking at a mural shown on the page. It showed her, glowing with a lavender orb with Inuyasha next to her, holding a young child.

It wasn't Shippo. She was sure of that. It had black hair, dog ears and brown eyes . . . Kagome grimaced. Is that how it's supposed to be? Am I really meant to be his wife? I don't want to have . . . She looked at the picture closer, hoping to find a flaw in which the painting could be proven to be of someone else. But it was, it was a picture of what was legend to be her husband and the father of her children. Kagome snorted. In his little hanyou dreams . . . Kagome smiled, liking the fact she could make fun of him without feeling guilt about it.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called from down the hall as Kagome swiftly maneuvered through the crowds of people. Kagome stopped suddenly, knowing her name had been called. She smiled as she realized it was Ayumi (is that name right? Oh well!). Her friend waved furiously and ran up to her, linking arms as she did.

"Oh, Kagome. Is it true?" Ayumi asked, her curious eyes glittering.

"Is what true?" Kagome asked, knowing this would lead somewhere she wouldn't want to go.

"That Hojo is going to ask you out? Oh, Kagome, wouldn't it be wonderful? I'm so jealous. But then again, you always get the guys, right?" Kagome thought of the one man she couldn't get.

"Yeah," She mumbled halfheartedly, "right."

Inuyasha moaned as he sat up, the morning sun awakening him. Sango sat to his left, weaving gods knows what. She was always weaving now that Kagome wasn't here. Inuyasha had to admit he never thought she would become such a matronly-looking woman. Miroku sat on the threshold of the door, staring admirably at the young village women's assets. Inuyasha sighed in a small twinge of annoyance, but also some jealousy.

_I wish I could ban Kagome from my mind as easily as he does Sango_, Inuyasha thought, observing the two. _It's as if they mean to avoid each other. As if to keep some odd peace alive._

Inuyasha gave a loud yawn, as to aware the couple of his presence. Sango glanced over at him and smiled, while Miroku didn't stir from his spot in the doorway. Inuyasha stood slowly, wondering how his muscles could've cramped so quickly, and shoved his way past Miroku, hitting him as he strode by.

Inuyasha almost wanted the monk to get angry, to receive some attention. But the monk was unusually passive, and he only gave a small, short glare to the half-demon. Inuyasha then realized how much of a void had grown between the group since the young beauty had left. He had never felt so guilty-ever. Not even when he found out Kikyo had died. He knew he must do something. This was his fault, and he would be the one to fix it.

So Inuyasha gathered his courage and leaped into the well, just hoping he wasn't too late. Kagome must be missing him, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He wanted her to be by his side forever, he didn't want to lose her. But he was in for such a surprise as he landed on the roof of the "highschool" (or at least that's what Kagome called it).

Inuyasha watched with interest as the students left, dismissed for the day. His eyes carefully scanned for Kagome, as did his nose. He felt his heart sank as he saw her. He hoped it wasn't true. Another man had his arm around her, and he felt a streak of jealousy and rage pulse through him. He had lost her, he had been foolish enough to let her go.

Searching for an answer, more actually a condolence, he leaped from roof to roof, hoping to beat Kagome home, to meet her as she arrived. They had to talk. No matter what.

I really hope this one was long enough! You can tell me if it was or not, but don't let that be your entire response such as "it should've been longer". That doesn't tell me much! I want to know what you thought, and where I should go with it. How do you think I'm doing:)

-Rae-


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome, I. . .uh. . .know this is kind of straight forward, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Hojo's voice was almost trembling. Kagome had to suppress an "Awww!". She smiled, showing her beautiful grin.

"Of course, Hojo. That would be great." His eyes, currently on the sidewalk, met with hers. He grinned.

"Really? You mean it?" His voice was full of quiet excitement. Kagome nodded joyfully. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven?" Kagome thought about it. That would give her three hours to get ready.

"Sure. I'll meet you at seven. But I warn you-don't be early or I might make you wait." He only smiled warmly.

"I don't mind having to wait on you." Kagome felt her face get hot and she coughed to suppress her embarrassment. They walked in silence until they reached the alley, the one that led up to the back of Kagome's house.

"Well, I'll see you later." She smiled, touching his arm lightly. He let her go, waving heartily. Kagome could see the happiness in his face. She didn't want that feeling to go away. She had it too, and it was amazing. She skipped up the hill in pure bliss, humming an upbeat song. As she reached the clearing, she saw someone she had never expected.

"Inuyasha," She breathed, knowing nothing good would come of this.

"Kagome, who is he? Do you like him? Do you miss me? What am I to you?" He asked fiercely, not stopping for air. He had his hands on his hips in a rebellious way.

"Why are you here? You should be off with Kikyo, looking for the jewel shards. She can sense them too, you know. Maybe she can become your new jewel detector!" Kagome snapped, the same anger she had when she left coming back to her. She sighed, frustrated, and placed a stray hair behind her ear before Inuyasha could reach it.

"I need you." Inuyasha admitted quietly. Kagome was taken aback. What did that mean? Did he need her for him, or for the sake of the group and the mission? Kagome didn't respond, for she didn't know how.

"I miss you, Kagome. I miss your scent. I miss your warmth at night. I love you." Inuyasha moved to hold her, but she stepped back.

"You don't love me, Inuyasha. If you really loved me, you would've been here two days ago. If you loved me, you would be on your knees begging. If you loved me-." Kagome's voice broke, her eyes welting up. "-Then you wouldn't have treated me so horribly." Kagome pushed past him and ran up to her house, slamming the door behind her. She slunk against the door and cried, pulling herself into a tight ball.

Sota came in smiling through the front door, but froze when he saw his sister. He didn't say a word, but sat beside her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He wondered what Inuyasha had done now. As soon as Kagome regained composure and hugged him as a thank-you, he watched her go up the stairs. Sota frowned and ran for the door, eager to find Inuyasha.

"Hey you!" He shouted, looking at the half demon who had his back turned to him. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the young boy. "You leave my sister alone! Don't talk to her! Don't you think you've hurt her enough, you heartless savage?" Sota shouted and flung a rock at him. Inuyasha didn't bother to move, letting it hit his thigh. He lowered his head in guilt and grief, then began back towards the well, retreating from this battle field. Sota puffed out his chest in victory, quite pleased with himself. Nobody hurt his sister.

"Kagome, Hojo's here!" Her mother called, her shrill voice echoing through the house. Kagome grinned in the upstairs bathroom, applying her last minute touches. She took one last glance in the mirror and stepped into the hall and down the stairs, into view.

"I'm glad you knew to dress up." Hojo stuttered, engulfed by her beauty. He hair was in spirals and bounced its way down her back. She was wearing a red, strapless cocktail dress. It frilled at the end, accenting her beautiful, toned legs. She wore a golden bracelet and a ruby necklace, one that lay perfect on the center of her chest. In her hair was a red ribbon, holding back her curls from her face.

"You look . . . " He was searching for the right word, "Stunning." She grinned at his compliment and made the rest of the way down the stairs. She thought she saw a glimpse of red in a tree, but knew she was imagining things. Hojo gasped and turned around, grabbing something from the table.

"For you." He lifted a single white rose in front of her. Kagome put her hands to her mouth, shocked. It was beautiful. Nothing like Inuyasha would ever give her. She took it gently. She hugged him, unable to find words to say. He only laughed at her speechlessness and hugged her back. Her mother smiled matronly (wouldn't it be funny to say her mother smiled motherly?) and took the rose, searching for a vase.

Hojo helped her with her coat and then opened the door for her, leading her to his car. Kagome searched the tree she had looked out at earlier, both hoping and dreading for the sight of Inuyasha. There was nothing. She sighed and climbed into the car, letting Hojo shut the door behind her.

"God, she's so beautiful." Inuyasha whispered to himself, perched high up in the tree, looking down at the woman he loved. His heart sank as she let the man that was courting her shut the door and they drove off, into the foggy night. Inuyasha would study this boy. He would figure out what was so appealing about him. Inuyasha would win Kagome back.

So Inuyasha slunk off into the night, trying to find a demon still around from his time. There had to be someone . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his reflection in a downtown shop window. He didn't like this look. He didn't like having his ears covered up. It muffled every sound. It felt as if there was a paper bag on top of his head. But he sighed again and kept walking, turning into the barber's shop at the end of the block. He grimaced when all attention was given to him.

"Uh, hi. I need a haircut." He said meekly. These men were big and buff. In a state of human form, he felt very small. His one relief was that he still had his strength and flexibility.

"Okay, champ. Hop on up here." One of the men said, shaking a plastic cover. Inuyasha obeyed and the plastic strap (what are those called? Vests?) Was around him almost instantly.

"All right, then. Whatcha looking for today?" The man asked, looking at Inuyasha through the reflection in the mirror.

"A big cut. I haven't had one in awhile." Inuyasha suddenly realized how stupid he felt. The barber chuckled.

"Of course. I can see that. Well, here, I have a few books, maybe you can find a cut you like?" He asked, leaning over to grab a binder from a low shelf. He handed it to Inuyasha, who began to flip through it.

"That one." Inuyasha pointed and the barber smiled. He pulled out the scissors and began to cut. Inuyasha watched the silver hair he had never before lost fall to the ground.

Inuyasha walked out of the clothing store, feeling fresh and frightened. He was worried. He had never fit in, would it be the same here? How could he get Kagome back? His clothes were quite simply flattering. But he didn't know that, and was worried about them all the same.

He wore medium-sanded jeans that were ripped slightly at the knees and at one of the front pockets. His shoes were black and simple, with a small red Puma (which I shan't own! ) sign on them. He wore a red shirt (what is Inuyasha without the red I ask you?) That hung low, past his hips, and bore a logo of some sort (use your imaginations!). Over the shirt was a brown, suede jacket, which brought attention to the small (and now black) rosary that hung over his chest. Inuyasha puffed out his collar in an attempt to reassure himself, then walked down the street, shyly smiling at the girls gaping at him.

His hair was cut short, so that all of it was the length of his bangs. They swept softly around his face, the silver streaks now mixed in with a hint of black. Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed with them and every few seconds would blow them from his face.

A group of girls was giggling and staring at him, and Inuyasha decided they were friendly enough. He approached them hesitantly.

"Hey, um, do you know where I can find Mimori High?" Inuyasha asked, fumbling with the piece of scrap paper he had the name written on.

"Of course. It's two streets down from here, and one street over. I can take you there if you'd like." The girl speaking to him had a dark look in her eye, and a smile Inuyasha presumed to be hiding something.

"Uh . . . no thanks. I think I can find it. Thank you!" He gave a parting wave to the other girls and began walking again, at a much faster rate. He glanced back at the girls, having an eerie feeling they were following him. They weren't of course, and Inuyasha shook off the discomforting jitters, and approached the place Kagome studied, Mimori Highschool.

He stepped inside and was whisked into a group of students, making their way rapidly through the halls. Inuyasha slid into a cavity in the wall next to the drinking fountain and watched them walk by, not many noticing his presence. He waited until they were all gone and a chime like noise had rang out, then began to wonder the halls.

He had to register. He knew that. He heard of Kagome complain fo such a thing. He also knew about the place called an office and went there, hoping to find someone of use.

"Why, good morning!" A shrill voice cried as he stepped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. He turned to see a woman behind a desk. She had long, silver hair that was still showing streaks of brown. Pencils and pens kept her hair up in a sloppy bun.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She asked with an overexcited grin. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"I need to, uh, register. Is there papers?" He asked, hoping he had used the right terminology and she would know what he was talking about.

"Of course! Here you are, and if you need any help, just say so. I'm Carlotta." She handed him a stack of papers, white, yellow and pink. He sighed and took a pen from the waiting room and began to fill them out slowly.

"Did you see the new guy?" Yuri asked as she sat down next to Kagome, sliding gracefully into her desk. She had once again eluded the bell, and Mr. Jikoru hadn't noticed. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I didn't. What does he look like?" She asked, leaning on her palm. She didn't really care. She had Hojo.

"Well, he's got this awsome hair, it's like gray with streaks of black. It's so cool! It's long but short, you know, like the length of your bangs, all the way around. And he's totally buff. He looks amazing! Oh, Kagome, he's so handsome . . ." She reminisced silently. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm. And where did you meet him?" She asked, her voice in a whatever-this-is-totally-stupid way.

"Well, I didn't exactly. I just saw him come out of the office. But I know he's the one for me." She grinned and turned around at the order of the teacher. Kagome wondered about this new guy for the rest of the period.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome walked down the hall, deep in thought. Whom was this guy Yuri talked about? It almost sounded like Inuyasha. She chuckled softly. Inuyasha in a public school was an amusing thought. Like that would ever happen.

She glanced up as she saw a flash of red before her. The hallway, when she glanced up, was indeed crowded. It was never empty. She locked gazes with a boy, one whom she felt familiar with. He smiled shortly, then turned the hall, jumping up the stairs.

_He looks so much like Inuyasha, _Kagome thought. But at the same time, he was so different. They way he held himself led her to believe that he was a caring, shy person. And she decided she secretly wanted to know him. She smiled contently and hummed a song on her way to class.

Inuyasha smiled joyfully to himself. He had seen her, and she had seen him. She hadn't even recognized him. Kagome had given him a look that Inuyasha didn't want to forget. She had become interested in knowing him, and he knew it. He'd just have to get his name around the school to peak her curiosity, that's all. Inuyasha knew just the way how. He down the sidewalk, plotting his plan.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Kagome!" Ayumi called, waving an arm to her. There before her stood a group of her friends. She grinned and ran to them, her brown shoes making a dull thud against the sidewalk.

"Can you believe it?" Yuri said to the group, not to anyone in particular.

"Believe what?" Ayumi asked. Yuri grinned at the important news she had.

"That the new boy joined the football team! He didn't even have a real tryout! The coach saw his tackle and throw and he was in. Some of the guys say he swore he'd never even played before!" She squealed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Now she _really_ wanted to meet this guy.

"I guess his name is Andre. He's an exchange student from America. He just moved here. His dad's supposed to be a millionaire. Isn't that amazing?" Kagome sighed. Girls and their hormones.

Inuyasha had only gotten the name from the restaurant across the street. Andr'e's Pizzeria and American foods had given him his alias. He moaned and sat up from bed. He was staying at the hotel across the way from the school. He had no other place. He was lucky he had been saving up his coins. This was costing a lot.

He rolled out of bed and combed his hair like the barber had done, then used a "toothbrush" and grabbed his books, slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to be late.

Inuyasha hoped his name was being spread, or at least "Andr'e's" name was. He had made the "football team" last night. He wondered what football was silently as he approached the gates of Mimori High. He suddenly felt weak as he noticed the groups of girls stopping to stare at him. He smiled softly and kept walking, hoping to find a refuge inside. But before he could reach the doors, a girl approached him.

"Hi, I'm Kaariu. I'm supposed to be your guide today." The girl smiled too widely, and Inuyasha suspected something. She flipped her hair, trying to lure him, but he instead yawned.

"Great. I'm Inu -I uh, mean Andr'e. But I've got a pretty good sense of direction. I think I'll find my way. I did yesterday. Thanks!" He stepped past her and felt a little guilt as the other girls laughed quietly at her. Inuyasha knew he would find his classes. For every period, he had memorized two students and the teacher's scents. They would guide him. Now all he had to do was find one.

Inuyasha began to sniff around subtly, moving around to smell different people. He was surprised when another girl approached him. He grinned as he recognized her.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. Can I help you find your class?" She looked so innocent. Inuyasha just wanted to hold her, to embrace her. But he knew that for now, such emotions were off limits.

"Yeah, I'm looking for . . . " He glanced down at his schedule. This was the one class he had missed yesterday because he had been filling out the registration forms.

"For Mr. Walui?" Inuyasha read it, but it didn't sound right. Kagome giggled. He was about ready to yell at her, but realized that would break cover.

"Mr. Wallyi. You pronounce it Wall-yie. You've got that class with me." She took his schedule, then frowned.

"But that's the only class you have with me. Well, anyway, let's get to first hour." She grabbed his hand subconsciously and led him up the corridor. Inuyasha felt a strange sensation pulse through him at her touch. She didn't realize it, but she was making his day. He had longed for her hand for near three weeks now. He missed her so much, it was becoming unbearable.

Inuyasha soon found out that he sat across from Kagome in his first class, Japanese history. He yawned again as he flipped through the book, wondering why this book was filled with information he already knew. Every question the teacher asked, he answered with a confidence that he was right (which he was).

Kagome gaped at him. How did hey know all this? How could he dare to debate the professor about the middle ages? Why did he know so much? He was beginning to look so much like Inuyasha. Kagome shook off her feelings of remorse and her thoughts of how she missed him. Hopefully Hojo would cheer her up at lunch.

So whadda think? I'm kind of upset. I'm not getting any reviews. Is it really that bad? Come on guys, don't be lazy! Tell me what you think! I want to know. LUV

RAE aka DD


	8. Chapter 8

Hojo wasn't at lunch, instead he had opted for the weight room, to bulk up some more for football. He had heard the rumors his teammates had told him about the new guy. Damn all appointments, he thought. This new guy would _not_ be the best. _He_ had to be the best, to show Kagome.

It was there that he met Andre. Hojo walked in and froze, staring at the man before him. He was around his size, maybe two inches shorter. But he was lifting near five hundred pounds! He was barely even breaking a sweat bench pressing. Hojo only stared absentmindedly, knowing he could never obtain that strength. The man sighed and set the weights on the bar, dusting off his hands.

"Hey there, I'm Andre. What's your name?" He asked sticking out his hand. He didn't need a response. He knew who this guy was. He was the bastard courting Kagome. And he immediately knew he didn't like the boy. He tuned back into the conversation, realizing his hand had not been shook.

". . .Hojo. I'm part of the football team, captain in fact." The pipsqueak puffed out his chest in a moment of pride, but quickly went back to his normal composure when he saw Inuyasha's glare.

"So you're Hojo. Hmm . . . well you may not know, but I'm on the football team too." Hojo felt the air had been knocked out of him. _This was the guy? It couldn't be, he's well . . . stronger than I. _Hojo only hoped that he was better tactical than this guy. He left, not bothering to work out at all.

He caught up with Kagome in the hall, having to call her name to get her attention.

"Kagome!" He shouted, smiling and raising his hand. His smile faded as he approached her. He was sick of smiling. He always smiled. He wasn't always happy.

"Oh, hey. Where were you at lunch?" She asked, her voice full of concern. He was happy she was worried about him. It showed Kagome cared about him. He smiled and put a protective arm around her when Andre walked by, showing off his "girl". Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly and grinded his teeth.

'Little son of a bitch!' He thought, slowing his pace a bit, but not much. He didn't want to allow Hojo to realize that he was interested in Kagome. That, if he found out, would be a living hell for Inuyasha. But he was used to crushing a weaker foe, and had no doubt that a human opponent would be twice as easy.

He stormed into his fourth period class, slamming his books down on the desk and sitting violently in his seat. Every in the class turned to look at him. He didn't notice, sighing in frustration and held his chin up with his palm. He didn't want to be here.

A small, timid girl sat next to him. He could feel her nervousness and he turned to her, wondering what was wrong.

"What's your problem?" He asked, and she made eye-contact with him, but then stared back at the desk. She was tracing with her finger the small groove in the desk that held pencils.

"I was just wondering if you'd like me to help you with the work you missed this semester. It's almost over." He peered at her, judging her motive. Then he inhaled, smelling her scent. It was some kind of demon. He smiled gently and leaned in, so that he was where her eyes were.

"Who are you again?" He asked nonchalantly. He was curious enough about this girl. He hadn't smelt a demon the entire time, unless you count the fox demon that sold him his charm. As he was in farther in and sniffed again, realizing that her 'demon' scent wasn't all over her body. It was around her in patches, as if it had been sprayed on.

Inuyasha pulled back in disgust and looked at her, holding her chin so she couldn't turn away.

"Who sent you?" He asked, tightening his grip on her chin as a warning. She had a tear on the verge of falling. He smudged it away with his thumb, as to not draw attention.

"My master will meet you in your quarters tonight at seven." She said, then pulled herself from his grip and back to her seat in the back of the room. He groaned and turned back around, realizing the teacher was probably staring at him. He wasn't, and instead had his back turned to him.

Inuyasha went through the rest of school in a daze. Who was her master? Would it be a full demon he would have to fight if things got ugly? Or a weak, puny half demon such as himself (not saying he's weak or puny)? He went back to the inn at which he stayed and climbed the stairs to his room. He finally reached his floor and trod down the hall.

The corridor wasn't very exciting. It had wall paper that was a dull beige and maroon carpeting that gave it a majestic feel. There were paintings and mirrors every so often on the walls. He reached his door and unlocked it, pushing the door open with a jolt.

The inside was black. He stepped in and flickered on the light. It didn't improve the black color. This was partly because the walls were black, along with the dresser, night stand, pillow cases, and bed shams. The carpet, the bed cover, the sink, and the curtains were a crimson red.

He sighed and tossed his books where he always did, on the black desk with a silver lamp. He turned on the TV and watched it, although not really paying attention. He was plotting his way to get Kagome back, to get her to notice him. The next football game was still four days away! He was glad it was a Friday, so he wouldn't have practice tonight or the next two days following. (I realize that it's weird not to have game on Friday. Sorry)

He jumped up, startled, when there was a knock on the door. He groaned. Why couldn't they clean his room during the day?

"It's okay, I don't want my room cleaned today!" He shouted through the door. The response came back just as powerful.

"I'm not the maid, idiot." A man's voice roared back. Inuyasha stood quickly, curious as to whom was outside his room. He opened the door and froze. A demon, about his age, stood before him. He had red hair and was very tall, his tail looping around its shoulder like Sesshomaru's did. He too, was dressed in present-day apparel. He wore a black suit with a green tie. On his head was a top hat, most likely to cover his ears.

"Is it really?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Naw, it couldn't be." The man stepped forward, letting himself in.

"Hello, Inuyasha." he smirked, and Inuyasha began to realize who it was, wondering how he'd survived.

dun dun dun! lol. Cliffy? Yes? I hope so. I'll be sad if you don't think so. Do you know who it is? Well, review! LOVES YA!

PS: I will oficially dedicate the next chapter to whoever can find this story I'm looking for. It was something about Kagome being a singer after she left the group. Her name was 'Blue' and she had a daughter and wore a mask everywhere, even around her producers. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Rin and Shippo all moved to the future (aka the present) and Inuyasha adopted Shippo and Sesshy and Rin had two daughters and Inuyasha lived with them while Shippo was at college. Then Kagome goes back to Tokyo to face everyone and Inuyasha will be at her concert... SO PLEASE HELP ME!

-Rae-


	9. Shippo!

Inuyasha thumped the tall man on his head, only to get a familiar response.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You are so lucky Kagome isn't here, you big bully!" The man shouted in an extremely annoyed and whiny tone.

"Shippo, you never really grew up, did you?" Inuyasha asked, grinning. The demon grinned back, hitting Inuyasha back in retaliation. He was glad he finally was big enough to fight back. Then Shippo cocked his head sideways, looking curious.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked, staring at Inuyasha's head.

"Does what hurt?" He asked, rubbing his hands over his head, wondering what he was staring at.

"Your ears. Isn't it annoying?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged, thinking it was worth it to win Kagome back. He sighed, depressed, and flopped on the bed. Shippo followed.

"So what are you going to do to get her back?" Shippo asked, playing with the remote of the television. Inuyasha groaned. He knew he would have to bring it up, but he still had trouble taking Shippo seriously. He wasn't in the mood to have a 'man to man' talk. He attempted to change the subject.

"So you survived the fight with Naraku?" He asked. Shippo nodded, grabbing a banana from the night stand, shoving it into mouth in one bite.

"We all do. If everything goes right . . ." He shook his head. "Nah, you don't want to know." Inuyasha shrugged. He probably didn't. He let it slide.

MEANWHILE...

Kagome sat curled up on her couch, a pint of ice cream in hand as she watched a romantic movie. It really wasn't that sad, but Kagome was sobbing. It reminded her of Inuyasha, and she finally allowed herself to cry her pent-up tears.

She couldn't comprehend why their relationship had gone so wry. She thought they were fine. She sighed and silently cursed Kikyou. The image of her kissing Inuyasha drew up in her head and she vanished the thought, shaking her head violently. She wouldn't allow herself to think like this. She gasped when the doorbell rang and she remembered she was the only one home. She stood and set her ice cream behind a pillow to hide it (or at least that's what I do) and wiped away her tears on the way to the door.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she swung open the door, only to gasp as she revealed who was on the other side.

"Um . . .hi, Andre. How's it goin'?" Her voice cracked slightly as she said 'goin'. His face crinkled in concern and kindness.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked, wiping away a stray tear she had missed. She almost trembled at his touch. She smiled weakly and crossed her arms to shield herself.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, tapping her foot in anxiousness, even though it came across as being impatient. Inuyasha smiled and stuck his hand in the doorway, an excuse to get closer to her.

"Well, I wanted to take a tour of the city, see, and I'm afraid you're the only person in Tokyo I know. I was hoping you could help me out." He winked and grinned. She giggled flirtatiously, then stopped herself. Why was she giddy? It wasn't a date or anything. And she _didn't _like him. She beckoned him inside and then shut the door.

"Okay, well, give me five minutes and we can go. In the meantime-." She pointed at the family room Inuyasha had been in thousands of times. "Make yourself at home." He nodded and went to sit down and play with the TV. Kagome bounced up the stairs, her heart filled with a boisterous feeling of joy. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she would rather feel this way than still be crying alone on the couch.

Kagome reappeared in four minutes. Inuyasha had been counting. He would get involved in the movie and then every so often glance up at the clock, the ticking sound nearly driving him insane. He smiled warmly as he noticed her presence as she came down the stairs. He sighed inaudibly. Damn, she looked good.

Kagome had thrown on the only clean things she could that matched. She was glad that it was an outfit that actually looked good. She secretly was trying to impress Andre, but she wouldn't let her mind admit to it yet.

She wore a green sweat suit, with some silver slipper-type shoes and silver dangling earrings. She had also thrown on a dissaray of silver and green necklaces. Under the sweatshirt, she had a simple white, v-neck tee. She grinned and ran out of her room, hoping her date liked green.

Inuyasha did. He loved the color green on Kagome. It made her look so amazing and fresh. He really wished he could kiss her right now. He let out a sigh once again. Then, he stood.

"Ready?" He asked hopefully. She grinned, revealing her most engaging smile.

"Yeah," She breathed, having a feeling that this would indeed turn into a date, and she was glad. At the same time, the thought of Hojo loomed in her mind, keeping her actions in check. Inuyasha opened the door and followed after Kagome. This would be interesting . . .


	10. Prom and Football

Inuyasha followed her close, so close that Kagome was sure that if anyone saw them, they'd be sure that Kagome and Andre were a couple. She sighed, amused. It was almost as if he was possessive. _Like Inuyasha used to be. . . _Kagome thought sadly.

Inuyasha smelt a restaurant from down the street. Suddenly, he realized he was hungry.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked hopefully. Kagome chuckled and nodded. _Boys and their appetites._ He held the door for her and they walked inside. Kagome hadn't paid attention to where they were. It was only when she saw the interior that she recognized it. Her mom worked here.

The young hostess smiled at Kagome, recognizing her. "How many?" She asked dutifully.

"Just two." Kagome replied quietly.

"Smoking or non?" She asked again. This time Inuyasha answered, not leaving time for Kagome to even attempt answering.

"Non. Please." He added the please in an after-thought. He couldn't stand the smoking sections. He got dizzy and sick from the smells. Kagome glared at him, shocked at his abrupt interjection. He smiled apologetically. The woman smiled again and asked for them to follow her. She sat them in a candle-lit table. Kagome suddenly realized how much this seemed like a date. She only hoped her mom wasn't working soon.

One of her mother's friends, Luarna, came to serve them. She winked at Kagome when she saw her date.

"Hello, my name's Luarna and I'll be serving you today. Have we decided?" Inuyasha smiled and held up a finger to stop Kagome.

"She'll have a raspberry lemonade and the Chicken Alfredo. Her sauce on this side, please." Kagome stared at him, her mouth open. How did he. . . . He grinned and then went on.

"And I'll have a water with a jack-burger and french fries." He handed Luarna both their menus. She slightly bowed and scurried away. Kagome still gaped at him.

"How did you know that?" She asked. He flashed another smile.

"I'm just that amazing." He winked and Kagome leaned back against the booth, still awed.

"How's the football team doing?" She asked. Inuyasha grinned.

"It's great. We have a game this coming Friday. Will you come?" The look in his eyes made Kagome melt.

"Sure." She said with a smile. He grinned back.

"Great, it'll be fun. I hear Hojo might be there." Inuyasha smirked. But he didn't expect Kagome's reaction. She was angry.

"I don't care if Hojo's there or not. People have already started assuming that anywhere he is, I am there too. Well it's not so! I just. . . ." She stared silent into the dancing fire of the candle.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to have to prove people you're not like what they think." Kagome smiled. He knew how she felt.

"Yeah, it just. . . .annoys me so much! I just wish that I could prove them wrong. I mean, Hojo's a great guy, really, it's just that I think people forsake me. He does as well. My last relationship before him was like that too. Guys think that once they get the first date, I'm theirs and that they shouldn't care what happens to me after that. People don't seem to care about my feeling much." Inuyasha felt his stomach drop. She was talking about him. His guilt returned and he smiled weakly.

"I care about your feelings. And I know how to convince them you're not Hojo's property." Kagome arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha grinned.

"Go to prom with me." He said and Kagome grinned.

"Of course." The rest the day Kagome pranced around giddy. She was going to prom with her dream date. Life couldn't get any better. . . . .

A/n: prom for japan has been changed to winter! Okay? Lol, it's short, I know, but to the point. So enjoy my pretties and REVIEW! Lol

-Rae-


	11. Hate the game, love the player

Kagome groaned and pulled her jacket closer to her. What had she agreed to? She had sat for the last twenty minutes in freezing temperatures and now it had begun drizzling. She sighed. At least Andre was glad she was there. Few people had braved the weather, she one of them, and he had spotted her easily in the crowd and a grin had spread across his face.

_They should cancel this game on account of freezing weather_, Kagome thought. _Somebody's going to come down with frostbite! _But she had promised to come and support Andre and that's what she was doing. At halftime, she was sure to fun and get a cup of hot chocolate.

It was only at the end of the game that Kagome even noticed the score. When the buzzer sounded, she looked up and gasped. Seventy-two to seven. Was that even possible? Her attention was quickly drawn to the Mimori team who was boisterously celebrating their first victory of the season, Andre lifted on the shoulders of his teammates, gripping the victory ball. Grinning, Kagome stood and went to the edge of the bleachers.

Inuyasha quickly spotted her and grinned at her, waving. She laughed and waved back as he forced himself back to the ground and ran to her. He grinned as he placed his helmet on a post and hauled himself up the bleachers to stand equal to her.

"I'm really glad you came . . . and stayed." He said. He really liked this game. He liked even more that he was really good at it.

"I can't say the same," she giggled, "But you're really great. You were the best one out there." Inuyasha grinned, his pride swelling. If she noticed it, everyone else must've too.

"I know I'm kind of gross right now, but do you want to meet me somewhere once I get cleaned up?"

"Yes." Kagome replied instantly, before her mind was even capable of processing the question. Inuyasha's grin widened to light his entire face.

"So, Fates?" He named the restaurant inside his hotel. Kagome grinned. All they ever did together was _eating_. He had the appetite of a horse.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." And with a chaste, unexpected kiss, Inuyasha left Kagome standing bewildered on the bleachers. Numbly, she climbed down the steps and out of the stadium. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching.


End file.
